GAROU 2 LEGACY OF MIGHT
by Tarmicle Momono
Summary: ES UN FIC DE 10 CAPITULOS DE ESTE POSIBLE JUEGO


Garou 2 : Legacy of the Might  
  
Capitulo 1: La espera del torneo final  
  
Un año despues de que Kain logra que Rock trate de seguir el legado de su padre...y de que Terry se fuera de la ciudad,el en una noche despues ,se refugia en un hotel fuera de la ciudad donde ahi se hospeda,en ese mismo lugar el encuentra a nada mas y nada menos que a su hermano Andy..quien estaba de regreso de Japon despues de darle el titulo de maestro a Hokutomaru, decidio ir hacia la Second South...pero lamentablemente a el por ser hermano de Terry le prohibieron el paso...por lo que se hospeda ahi,y el le explica que al parecer van a destruir la Second South y segun los deseos de Rock el pretende hacer el ultimo King Of Fighters,debido a que el deseo de Rock es sembrar el mismo terror que habia hecho su padre.  
  
Mientras en la Mansion Heinlein ,en el lobby de la mansion,estan Kain y Rock platicando sobre organizar el otro torneo,Rock le dice que quiere que los viejos peleadores de los anteriores combates se reunan para hacer mas llamativo el torneo,entonces Rock oye una voz extraña..que le dice esto:  
  
"En el atico de la mansion ve hacia donde esta un cofre con una cabeza de dragon..y de ahi encontraras unos suscritos donde hallaras la forma de que me vuelva inmortal...y asi pretendo hacer un artefacto para acabar con el planeta...hazlo "hijo""  
  
Rock se sorprende de que aquella voz le dice "hijo" por lo que el se pregunta si es su padre el que le habla...y entonces va al atico donde el se encuentra lo que le habia dicho la voz...por lo que el se encuentra los tales pergaminos que decian esto:  
  
"Este demonio reencarnara en un humano despues de ser aquel terror nipon medieval y aquel que firme los pergaminos ,resurgira para acabar con el mundo"  
  
asi que Rock Howard le pide a Kain que entregue las invitaciones para que este haga lo que el pretende hacer segun los suscritos.  
  
Kain en su camino recibe la visita de Grant quien le pide de nuevo ser el primer enemigo a vencer del torneo, pero Kain se niega debido a que lo trato como inutil debido a su fuerza y comportamiento ante el ,y por desobedecer ciertas ordenes de este,ademas cree que este es un inutil en comparacion a Rock.  
  
Asi Grant decide irse, maldiciendo a Kain que se arrepentira con la llegada de ese dios que habia en sus suscritos,ademas de que el detendra la llegada del Gran Amo que habia sembrado terror en la primera South Town.  
  
Capitulo 2 : La distrbucion de las invitaciones  
  
Kain se va hacia su escritorio para hacer las invitaciones del torneo:  
  
"Ahora se aproxima el fin del mundo,preparense a entrar al ultimo torneo de sus vidas"  
  
Por lo que el decide e invitar a los siguientes peleadores:  
  
Terry Bogard  
  
Andy Bogard  
  
Joe Higashi  
  
Tizoc  
  
Marco Rodriguez  
  
Mr.Karate/ Ryo Sakazaki  
  
Bone Jenet  
  
Grant  
  
Hotaru Futaba  
  
Gato  
  
La razon por la que no entraron estos peleadores son estas:  
  
Freeman: quedo arrestado por Kevin Rian debido a trafico de drogas y asesinato a varios policias y fue condenado a cadena perpetua.  
  
Kim's Sons ( Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon ): debido a que tienen que atender a su padre que esta en Korea y que los llamo para que hicieran una exhibicion de artes marciales, por lo que no podran entrar al torneo.  
  
Kevin Rian: quedo muy mal herido tras el arresto de Freeman, por lo que decide reposar sus heridas para evitar mas lesiones en el torneo.  
  
Hokutomaru: debido a que el se enfermó despues del torneo anterior este decide descansar y quiere que Andy vaya a su lugar.  
  
Motivos de los peleadores entrantes:  
  
Joe Higashi decide entrar al torneo debido a que quiere que se haga el reencuentro de los tres Lobos Solitarios y encuentra a Andy quien le dio la invitacion.  
  
Marco Rodriguez decide entrar al torneo para demostrar que el Kyokugen Karate es el mejor Karate en el mundo, ademas de que se aproxima un nuevo enemigo que debe de vencer, segun una historia mistica relatada al Kyokugen Karate, pero lo acompaña Mr.Karate que le dice que si quiere demostrar que es el mejor que primero gane el torneo y/o lo venza, ademas de que deben de derrotar aquel mafioso que acabo con su otro gimnasio.  
  
Bone Jenet decide entrar al torneo por dinero con la ayuda de nueva cuenta de sus piratas, pero esta comenzando a sentir algo por Terry ( segun un dialogo del juego ) esa es otra razon a la que ella decide ir.  
  
Hotaru Futuba quiere que la acompañe Gato durante el torneo por lo que ambos deciden demostrar que una amistad de hermanos tambien puede servir en el torneo y ademas de que en el torneo puede ocurrir algo malvado.  
  
Tizoc decide ir al torneo para demostrar el poder mexicano en su sangre ademas de ser un gran luchador de lucha libre.  
  
Grant decide entrar al torneo para acabar con Kain y Rock y detener la llegada de ese dios  
  
Andy Bogard y Terry Bogard deciden ir por las mismas causas de Joe y por el mal presentimiento de lo que pasara.  
  
Capitulo 3: La llegada de las invitaciones  
  
En las ruinas del Gimnasio Kyokugen, Marco trata de reconstruir solo el gimnasio, cuando dias despues de que termina de hacerlo, se encuentra con la visita de su maestro que le menciona que un nuevo enemigo se acerca al mundo por lo que ambos ademas de mostrar que sus artes marciales son lo mejor deben de detener un enemigo ancestral del Kyokugen, y acabar con aquella persona que les destruyo el gimnasio por si llega...  
  
Hotaru Futaba se encuentra en su casa donde decide entrenar por si llega el otro torneo ,pero de repente se escucha una tocada a la puerta cuando llega Gato quien le menciona la verdad de su hermandad, de que ambos si son hermanos y que eran huerfanos separados de pequeños, por lo que como lazo de hermandad la invita a ir al ultimo torneo que se llevara a cabo,Hotaru se pone tan felix por lo que abraza a Gato con su amistad y le promete de que por fin se sentiran como la familia que querian.  
  
Durante una expedicion de galeon que se lleva a cabo afuera de los mares de SouthTown lllega Bone Jenet que fracasa en una de sus expediciones que habia hecho...pero le llega una invitacion que era parte del torneo que se iba a hacer por lo que Bone recuerda aquella pelea que le debia a Terry por ayudarla en su viaje...ademas de nuevo decide contratar a sus piratas para investigar el oro que tenga Kain en sus manos.  
  
Tizoc de nuevo obtiene el titulo de mejor luchador de Southtown Wrestling en su carrera,pero despues llega a los vestidores donde encuentra en el locker aquella invitacion que se hizo la vez pasada pero que ahora se hara algo malvado que el no se imagina de lo que pasara.  
  
Grant decide ir al torneo para acabar con Kain de haberlo traicionado en su trabajo y hacer la llegada de ese dios.  
  
Mientras Andy y Terry conversaban en el hotel llega un tipo con cabello parado y usaba shorts de boxeo Tailandes era Joe Higashi quien obtuvo el campeonato de boxeo Tailandes y se reitro debido a que se preocupa mas de una vida sana que estar peleando todo el tiempo,Andy llega debido a que su discipulo Hokutomaru esta muy enfermo y se preocupo pero Mai le dijo que si lo cuidara y que el entrara en su lugar por lo que ese es su motivo para entrar al torneo,Terry decide entrar al torneo debido a que presiente que algo malo pasara con Rock y en el torneo.  
  
Capitulo 4: Las peleas previas al torneo  
  
  
  
Cuando Ryo Sakazaki y Marco conversan sobre el torneo y de lo que va a pasar,de repente se derrumba la puerta y el mafioso descubre su identidad ¡¡era Ryuji Yamazaki!! quien habia destrozado el gimansio Kyokugen antes debido a que una vez el Kyokugen Team en el anterior torneo lo habia dejado en bancarrota por el exito que tuvo el negocio de autos de Robert,Ryo Sakazaki se levanta y comienza a estar en posicion de combate y Yamazaki se viene al ataque con un Snake Arm hacia el centro por si hacia Mr Karate algun Ko oh Ken pero este le brinca y hcae un combo de Golpe fuerte,golpe fuerte y unos Shien Pu Kyaku , pero este ultimo Yamazaki se los cubre para balancear su brazo y despistar a Ryo ( Mr Karate ) pero este se decide por ir y rodar para esquivar,Yamazaki voltea y hace su Guillotine hacia Ryo por lo que Marco responde haciendo un Zantretsuken ( T.O.P. Attack ) hacia Yamazaki y Ryo se levanta para hacer un Haoh Sho Koh Ken hacia Yamazaki por lo que este se queda mareado y luego Marco se viene para hacerle el Ryukko Ranbu ( Exceed Move ) hacia Yamazaki y dejarlo noqueado.  
  
Yamazaki se va del gimnasio diciendo que ya no molestara mas.  
  
En la casa de Hotaru y Gato,llega Grant advirtiendoles del peligro que se aproxima en el torneo y de que si lo podian ayudar en la vengaza contra Kain y detener la llegada del Amo del Mal pero Gato se niega y le dice que quiere probar fuerzas contra el,Grant acepta el reto y se vienen al combate contra Gato y este ultimo comienza a hacer un Fuu-Ga ( qcb+k ) seguido de un Kou-Ga ( Despues de qcb+K ,presionas A )que Grant se cubre, despues de ese ataque Gato le quiebra la defensa con un Shin-Ga ( qcf+P ) seguido de un Shin-Ga Tsuika Kougeki ( f+P ) despues de que Grant se recupera este hace un Kokuen-Ryuu ( qcb+P )  
  
para alejar a Gato despues se viene hacia el y le hace un Kyou Chou-Jin ( f,,d,df+P ) seguido de un Messhou Hisetsu ( aire d+K ) para luego hacer su Exceed Move de Shin Majin Dangai ,que es un poder donde el carga y hace el Kyou Chou-Jin seguido del Messhou Hisetsu y despues un Gou Dangai para terminar con un Majin Gan,que hace que Gato quede mareado y despues Hotaru trata de revelarse hacia el diciendole por que se vino a hablar con ellos pero Gato se recupera para hacerle el T.O.P. ATTACK de Mou Ko Kou Hazan y despues trata de cancelarlo por su Exceed Attack de Ten-Ryuu Retsu-Kiba ( f, d, df + AB tres veces ) que deja a Graint noqueado y les dice que si ganan el torneo les explicara la verdad de ellos y el.  
  
En la parte fuera de la ciudad Se encuentran Los Lonely Wolf de Terry Andy y Joe,quienes estan en una bahia fuera de la ciudad ,ahi Terry comienza a tener sentimientos mezclados debido a que ahi fue donde estaba con una amiga de la infancia que habia visto antes con la que iban a pesca muchos tiempo y donde habia visto a Mary partir y que dias despues se ahogo en un hundimiento de un Yate y donde la habia enterrado...Terry se pone tan melancolico que comienza a derramar lagrimas, donde sus amigos le preguntan ¿por que tan triste Terry? entonces responde:  
  
Es que aqui recuerdo hace años que vi a Mary partir a un lugar donde ella queria ir sola,pero 5 meses despues recuerdo que me informaron de que hubo un hundimiento del S.S. Raybat donde no hubo sobrevivientes,entre los cadaveres una estaba identificada como Blue Mary. y me puse triste por aquella vez en mi vida.  
  
2 dias despues llega Bone Jenet a aquel puerto donde comenzo a tener los mismos sentimientos que Terry y se de cuenta que ella y Terry sentian afecto de pequeños y que ahi ella recuerda que vivian sitiendo amor entre ellos y que quiza por fin puedan confesar aquel amor que sintieron de pequeños.  
  
Mientras tanto Tizoc estaba entrenando en un gimnasio de la ciudad donde se encuentra contra Joe Higashi quien llego para demostrar que aun puede ser el gran peleador del Muey Thai y ambos aceptan hacer una pelea de entrenamiento.  
  
Tizoc presiona a Joe con un Poseidon Wave y luego se viene y le da una patada fuerte por abajo cuando Joe se levanta y lo hace dos veces seguidas pero Joe brinca a la tercera vez y lo ataca con un combo de golpe debil y luego un Tiger Kick, Joe se aleja para acorralar a Tizoc con Hurricane Upper pero Tizoc le brinca y lo agarra con un Big Fall Griffon que deja fuera a Joe.  
  
Mientras tanto Terry ,Andy y Bone Jenet se reunen en el puerto y Bone le confiesa lo que sentia por Terry desde hace tiempo,Terry comienza a sentir lo mismo que sentia por Mary y que ademas la herida que le dejo la muerte de ella, Terry le dice a Jenet que si se casaria con ella cuando termine el torneo ,Jenet acepta y ambos hacen un pacto de amor.  
  
Asi quedan las cosas, la venganza del Kyokugen contra Yamazaki concluida,Grant descubre que tiene algo que ver con Gato y Hotaru , Terry y Bone Jenet se enamoran rotudamente,Y Tizoc derrota a Joe en un entrenamiento.  
  
Capitulo 5: La reunion de los peleadores  
  
En el coliseo de South Town primero llegan Terry,Jenet y Andy y ven que afuera de la recepcion de locutores esta Kain y Rock conversando sobre aquel demonio de las artes marciales que resucitaran,Terry los descubre y le dice a Rock que se prepare para sentir su furia ,pero Rock se rie debido a que ahora tendra en el torneo un gran plan para acabar con el planeta.  
  
Luego llegan Gato y Hotaru que se estan preparando para el torneo que se efectuara a cabo ,y en la parte de arriba del Coliseo llega Tizoc practicando su intro.  
  
desde la parte izquierda del coliseo llegan Ryo ( Mr.Karate ) y Marco Rodriguez quienes se preparaban para la llegada del nuevo enemigo despues del torneo, y llega Joe Higashi recuperado de aquella batalla de entrenamiento contra Tizoc.  
  
Y por ultimo llega Grant quien llega diciendole a Kain que se va a arrepentir de no confiar en su poder y que va a pagar con su vida su desprecio ante el.  
  
Tras la llegada de los participantes se encienden las luces recibiendo al publico y llega Kain diciendo unas palabras:  
  
"Espero a que le saquen provecho a este torneo, por que muy pronto llegara el fin"  
  
Todos quedan con la cara de sorprendidos ante esas palabras que Kain dijo ante todo el mundo antes del torneo.  
  
Despues se hacen los sorteos a hacer para los combates:  
  
Primero llega Terry y le sale el decimo lugar a tener  
  
Luego llega Andy y le toca el primer lugar  
  
Llega Joe y Le llega el octavo lugar  
  
Llega Tizoc y le cae el quinto lugar a tener  
  
Llega Jenet y obtiene el septimo lugar y va contra Joe  
  
Llega Marco Rodriguez y obtiene el sexto lugar y peleara contra Tizoc  
  
Llega Mr. Karate y tiene el segundo lugar y va contra Andy  
  
Llega Gato y tiene el tercer lugar  
  
Llega Hotaru y le toca el noveno lugar y va contra Terry  
  
Llega Grant y le toca el cuarto lugar y va contra Gato  
  
Asi quedan las peleas  
  
Andy vs. Mr. Karate  
  
Gato vs. Grant  
  
Tizoc vs. Marco Rodriguez  
  
Bone Jenet vs. Joe  
  
Hotaru vs. Terry  
  
se sortean las peleas y los que seran de repechaje seran las peleas de Terry vs. Hotaru y Tizoc vs. Marco Rodriguez y de ahi se obtiene el 4º peleador semifinalista  
  
El 3 semifinalista sera entre Gato vs. Grant  
  
El 2 semifinalista sera entre Bone Jenet vs. Joe  
  
El ultimo y primer semifinalista sera entre Andy vs. Mr. Karate  
  
Los finalistas salen del las peleas del 4 y 3 y de la pelea del 2 y 1 seminfinalista.  
  
Capitulo 6: el minitorneo por el 1º Semifinalista   
  
Terry comienza a listarse para la pelea y va contra Hotaru y el publico se emociona al ver al lobo solitario pelear,  
  
Hotaru comienza a presionar con Hakki Shou ( qcf+P ) y Terry responde con Power Wave y despues se viene brincando contra Hotaru pero esta le hace el Ko-bi Kyaku ( qcb+K ) y despues lo jugglea con Ten-Shi Shou ( f,d,df+K ) ,Terry se recupera y la ataca con Burning Knuckle, pero Hotaru se cubre y contrataca con su nuevo move Exceed de Sen Kai Ten Ren Ge que hace el ataque T.O.P Attack de Sen Kai En y despues El finisher del Sou Shou Ten Ren Ge ( qcfX2+P ) con el finish de Ten-Shou Ran-Ki ( qcfX2+K ) , lo que deja a Terry mareado,la gente se impresiona por la actuacion de la joven Hotaru ,Terry se viene atacando hacia ella con un Crack Shoot pero Hotaru hace su Sen Kai Ten Ren Ge pero llega el arbitro y le marca descalificacion por usar dos veces el Exceed Move.  
  
Hotaru no se siente decepcionada pero promete que a la poxima iba a ser una peleadora mas limpia.  
  
Ganador: Terry  
  
La gente ansia por ver la llegada de Tizoc mientras Marco llega antes que el y dos minutos despues llega Tizoc con su intro The Grrifon Theme, y luego llega a la arena con la mayoria del publico apoyandolo, ademas de que tenia la admiracion de varias personas, comienza la pelea y Tizoc llega brincando hacia Marco mientras que este se aleja constatemente de el,luego Tizoc le hace el Justice Hurricane, despues Marco se recupera y le hace su T.O.P Attack ZanretsuKen que hace que Tizoc caiga en la trampa al irse contra el, Marco se viene otra vez hacia Tizoc con la misma tecnica pero este le da una patada por abajo y hace que Marco caiga y despues Tizoc se aleja mientras este se recupera y Marco le hace el Haoh Sho Koh Ken y Tizoc se descuida al tratar de cubrirse y Marco lo hace otra vez y Tizoc se descuida y queda noqueado,y sale abucheado por el publico.  
  
Tizoc se da cuenta que simplemente es un momento para retirarse de las peleas.  
  
Ganador: Marco  
  
La ultima pelea comienza y el publico esta animando a Terry a que gane el combate,la pelea comienza y ambos brincan y Terry hace el primer ataque con patada fuerte y luego se viene alejando para darle espacio a Marco ,pero este le llega con Shien Pu Kyaku pero Terry se lo cubre, Marco lo presiona con puro golpe fuerte y despues le hace el Ko-Sen Kyaku ( 3 segundos D ) que hace que Terry baje la defensa y reciba el daño, Marco se aleja de Terry para hacer el Haoh Sho Koh Ken pero Terry se le viene con el T.O.P. de Max Dunk justo cuando Marco lo iba a hacer , Terry se queda quieto mientras Marco se levanta y luego Marco le hace el Ko Hou pero Terry se cubre y lo derrota con Power Geyser.  
  
Terry se queda feliz por que no tuvo problemas para ganar esta preliminar y se prepara para el siguiente combate mientras pelean los otros y Marco antes de irse le menciona que se prepare contra el ultimo enemigo por si ganabe el torneo.  
  
Ganador: Terry   
  
Mientras tanto Kain y Rock revisan la estatua que servira para liberar a aquel Amo del Mal pero ven que no hay suficiente energia por lo que ellos tratan de dar de sus ataques y primero Kain cree que el que debe de ganar el torneo es Terry ,Rock acepta pero le dice que si va a pelear contra ese primero pelearia contra el y que el se encargara de los demas.  
  
Episodio 7: Las rondas cuartas de final y semifinales  
  
En el siguiente combate pelearan Gato contra el misterioso enmascarado maestro del Ankoku Karate Grant.  
  
Ambos peleadores van a la arena y el publico se queda quieto debido a que temen de que se desate una gran ira en Grant ,al dar la señal de combatir Gato decide ir hacia atras para un plan defensivo ,Grant se viene hacia el brincando y lo ataca con un Gou Retsu-Shou ( f,b,f+P )  
  
y despues lo remata con un Kyou Chou-Jin ( f,d,df+P ) y hace que Gato se vuelva mas bravo por lo que el le hace un Rai-Ga ( f,d,df+K ) pero Grant se cubre y este lo ataca con un Kokuen-Ryuu ( qcb+P ) y de ahi Gato al caerse se levanta y se recupera ,se viene hacia el y le hace un Tatsu Kiba ( qcbX2+K ) y le baja mucho la fuerza de Grant para asi el al ver que se levanta Grant este le hace un Zero Kiba ( qcfX2+P ) para asi ganar la pelea.  
  
Grant le dice antes de irse que el quiza tenga la suficiente fuerza para derrotar al Amo y les desea buena suerte a el y a su hermana  
  
Ganador: Gato  
  
La gente esta bien atenta debido a que en la pelea saldra Andy quien ha mejorado su estilo de combate Shiranui y su pelea sera ante Mr.Karate ,ambos peleadores se preparan para pelear,y el arbitro les da la orden de "comienzen a pelear".  
  
Andy comienza a atacar por aire con su Reppa Dan pero Mr. Karate se viene hacia el con un Ko Hou y le niega el ataque, luego Andy se recupera y le hace un Zan Ei Ken seguido de un Shippu Uraken ,luego Andy se aleja y Mr. Karate se recupera y le llega a Andy con su T.O.P. Attack de Kishin Geki ( el mismo de Takuma ) y deja bien dañado a Andy ,este se recupera y luego Mr.Karate decide hacer su Tenchi Haoh Ken pero Andy se lo cubre y le da una patada por abajo , luego se aleja y le hace su Cho Reppa Dan pero Mr Karate la esquiva y se viene lejos de Andy y le hace el Cho Haoh Shi Koh Ken ( Exceed Move ) Andy apenas se recupera de su Super pero recibe el impacto y queda noqueado.  
  
Despues de esta pelea Andy se da cuenta que su estilo de pelea ya no era el mismo de antes pero sabe que es un gran torneo el que se esta organizando...aunque sigue sospechando de la llegada de ese Gran Amo de la Maldad que se ve venir.  
  
Ganador: Mr.Karate  
  
Ahora toca la tercera pelea entre Bone Jenet contra Joe Higashi ahora la gente tiene como favorito al retirado ex-boxeador Tailandes que ha llegado al torneo a demostrar que aun puede ser de los mejores aunque ¿podra derrotar la belleza de Bone Jenet?  
  
Ahora ambos peleadores se vienen al coliseo y se preparan para una gran pelea y el arbitro da la señal de partida para la pelea por lo que ¡comienza ya!  
  
Joe comienza a atacar con Hurricane Upper y Bone la salta y pero el segundo Hurricane le pega ,Joe se burla pero Jenet se levanta y le hace un Bufrass ( qcf+P ) y luego se le viene encima haciendole un Harrier Bee ( aire,d+K,K,K,K... ) luego esta se aleja y Joe se levanta haciendo un Screw Upper SDM pero Bone Jenet se lo cubre y lo contrataca con un Many Torpedo DM ( qcfX2+P ) y despues ella se viene hacia el para rematarlo en el suelo pero Joe rueda para atras y se viene hacia ella y le hace un T.O.P. ATTACK de TNT Punch y luego lo cancela por un Thunder Fire ( Exceed ) que es el DM de RBFF2 y la deja inconsciente y gana la pelea  
  
Bone Jenet estrecha la mano a Joe y le dice que se prepare para los ultimos oponentes que pueden llegar a ser mas fuertes.  
  
Ganador: Joe  
  
Narrador de los combates- Asi quedan Los combates previos a la final:  
  
Terry vs. Gato  
  
Mr. Karate vs. Joe  
  
Rock y Kain se van a la mansion Heinlein y se dan cuenta que la estatua ya ha acumulado lo suficiente para que se liberara al Amo del Mal pero la estatua comienza a romperse y esta emitiendo un fuego azul y de repente les lanza un Reppuken y ambos lo esquivan..¿que significara esto?  
  
Ahora llegan las rondas semifinales en el coliseo y la gente esta impaciente para ver la pelea entre El Gran Maestro de Kung Fu de Gato contra el Legendario Lobo de Terry, y otros para ver al Kyokugen mas poderoso contra el Gran Ex-Campeon de Muey Thai.  
  
Comienza la gran pelea entre Terry y Gato,ambos llegan a la arena y comienzan a pelear ,Gato comienza con un Shin-Ga -- Tsuika Kougeki y Terry lo esquiva saltando, luego este le hace un Power Dunk y despues Gato se recupera y le hace un combo de Salto Golpe Fuerte ,Golpe Fuerte cerca y luego con Rai-Ga y despues se prepara para hacer su DM pero ,Terry se recupera y le hace un Buster Wolf ,pero Gato contrataca con un Tatsu Kiba pero nadie le hace nada al otro ,pero Gato al ir al suelo y ve que Terry no se da cuenta de que esta atras de el este le hace un Zero Kiba DM y de ahi Gato se aleja burlandose de Terry pero este se le viene con un T.O.P. Attack de Max Dunk ,Gato se da cuenta que Terry esta peleando usando solo una tecnica ,despues se levanta y le hace un Fuu-Ga -- Kou-Ga ,Terry se lo cubre y le hace su Power Geyser SDM y lo deja vencido.  
  
Gato cree que Terry ya tenia una estrategia contra el debido a que lo conocia muy bien, y se retira de la arena muy callado y pensando en lo que se viene al final del torneo.  
  
Ganador: Terry  
  
Ahora Gato se encuentra a Hotaru y lo lleva hacia donde esta Grant que les dice que ya tiene un plan contra Kain y sin la necesidad de pelear contra el Amo del Mal, les dice a Hotaru y Gato que peleen contra Rock al llegar a la mansion y que el iba contra Kain y luego destruir la estatua,los 3 se ponen de acuerdo y deciden ir hacia la mansion.  
  
En la arena del torneo comienza a llegar Joe quien se prepara para recibir a Mr. Karate ,la gente queda emocionada debido a que era la ultima pelea antes de la final y de ahi iba a salir quien iba a pelear contra Terry.  
  
Ambos se alistan para el combate y comienza a pelear ,Joe llega saltando hacia el y Mr.Karate lo ataca con Koh Oh y y este se aleja despues de que Joe se recupera y lo reta ,pero Joe igual se burla de el y despues este se viene con un Slash Kick pero Mr.Karate se lo cubre y despues lo ataca con Zan Retsu Ken y de ahi este se aleja para hacer su Cho Haoh Sho Koh Ken, Joe se recupera y ahora este se le viene con su Thunder Fire ( Exceed ) Pero Mr.Karate le lanza los 3 Haoh Sho Koh Ken muy rapido y este queda fuera.  
  
Mr.Karate se decepciona por Joe debido a que cree que no ha cambiado en nada.  
  
Ganador: Mr.Karate  
  
Ahora en la mansion de Kain han llegado Hotaru,Gato y Grant y llegan al lobby de la mansion donde se localiza Rock Howard,este les dice que no va a pelear contra ellos hasta que llegue el ganador de la final.  
  
Episodio 8: La gran final El Lobo Solitario contra el Dragon Invencible  
  
Ahora que ha llegado la gran final,la gente esta muy emocionada y hay varios gritos y aclamaciones del publico hacia ambos peleadores para que ya lleguen a pelear...ahora ambos combatientes estan en su respectivo pasillo de la arena para hacer sus intros especiales para la final.  
  
En la parte del publico estan Andy ,Joe y Jenet apoyando a Terry,mientras que en el otro lado de la arena estan Tizoc y Marco apoyando a Mr.Karate.  
  
Las luces se apagan y una luz apunta hacia el lado derecho de la arena y llega Terry y el publico lo ovaciona,mientras otra luz llega apuntando hacia la izquierda de la arena y llega Mr. Karate haciendo una demostracion de que puede romper el hielo con sus propias manos y lo hace,ademas de que otro lado del publico lo ovaciona.  
  
Ya ambos llegan hacia la arena y se vuelven a prender las luces y el arbitro les da la señal de pelear ¡A pelear!  
  
Mr.Karate y Terry brincan hacia ellos y Terry ataca con una patada fuerte y tumba a Mr.Karate ,de ahi el se aleja un poco y lanza un Power Wave para atacarlo cuando se levante,Mr.Karate se levanta y se viene brincando hacia el y le hace el T.O.P. Attack del Kishin Geki y le provoca gran daño a Terry , de ahi este se aleja y carga para hacer su Haoh Sho Koh Ken DM,Terry se levanta y se le viene con Burning Knuckle y evita que Mr.Karate le lanze el poder, y luego Terry se agacha para darle una patada por abajo cuando este se levante,y hace la misma mecanica dos veces pero a la tercera Mr.Karate le brinca y le hace un Zanretsuken normal y lo lanza para arriba y lo remata con Kyokugen Koh Oh ,Terry se pone desesperado y este al levantarse le hace su Exceed Move del Rising Beat y Mr.Karate no se lo puede cubrir por lo que Terry le aplica todo su ataque y gana este ultimo combate.  
  
Ganador: Terry  
  
Ahora toca la premiacion al ganador,pero al momento de que Terry se subio al podio se apagaron las luces...¿que estara pasando?  
  
En la mansion Heinlein Rock Howard acepta una pelea entre Gato y el,Pero llega Kain diciendole a Rock que el ganador del torneo ya se revelo y es Terry Bogard ,pero Rock le dice que primero va a divertirse peleando contra el por lo que asi comienza una gran batalla...¿Quien ganara?  
  
Mientras tanto Kain decide ir a la Arena de SouthTown para ir a pelear contra el ganador.   
  
Capitulo 9: El Terror de Kain,La ira del Rock y la revelacion del Amo del Mal.  
  
En la arena del torneo las luces se apagaron debido a un corto circuito por lo que no fue mucho problema pero justo cuando se prendieron las luces arriba de la cabina del locutor estaba Kain R. Heinlein quien decia que va a combatir con el ganador del torneo ,Terry ya sabe lo que Kain pretende hacer al final del torneo gracias a lo que le menciono Mr.Karate antes de irse por lo que le pide que lo enviara a la mansion por si ganaba el combate.  
  
En el lobby de la mansion Heinlein Gato va a pelear contra Rock ,pero Hotaru se va al atico de la mansion donde esta la estatua,justo cuando llega ella ataca la estatua con Kokuen-Ryuu,y luego esta se abre poco a poco ,entonces la estatua lanza un Double Reppuuken que hace que Hotaru salga dañada.  
  
Gato y Rock se alistan para el combate,Rock comienza a pelear lanzando un ReppuuKen y Gato le brinca y le da una patada por abajo,despues Rock se cubre los ataques de este mientras que Kain llega al atico y observa que Grant y Hotaru estan atacando la estatua pero Kain le dice que primero va a pelear contra el si quiere destruirla.  
  
Rock ya se esta fatigando de los ataques de Gato y este le hace un Exceed Move de Ten-Ryuu Retsu-Kiba (f,d,df+AB x3)en ese entonces llegan el trio Garou y Jenet,Rock le dice a Gato que se puede ir al atico para pelear contra Kain y ahora este se viene contra Terry con todo su odio posible,Andy y los demas deciden que Terry haga las cosas el solo y que ellos iran arriba para ver lo que esta pasando junto con Gato.  
  
Terry le lanza a Rock el Power Wave y este lo contrataca con Reppuken.Terry se le viene brincando con golpe Fuerte y Rock le hace el Rising Tackle,Rock ahora se pone mas fuerte y se prepara para hacerle a Terry el Shrine Knuckle cuando este se levante,pero Terry rueda hacia adelante y se le viene con Power Dunk y este se burla por que se da cuenta que no ha cambiado tanto como pensaba,Rock se pone mas fuerte a cada momento y se le viene con Hard Edge Fuerte y Terry lo esquiva y este le hace el Burn Knuckle y Rock lo contraataca con Crack Counter Ge-Dan,Terry se levanta y Rock le trata de aplicar el Neo Deadly Rave pero solo se lo aplica hasta el 7 hit y Terry lo derrota con Buster Wolf y Rock queda humillado.  
  
En el atico de la mansion Kain trata de alejar a Grant con Schwarze Flamme ( b 2 seg f+G ) y entonces la estatua comienza a emitir una voz conocida y dice "Yo soy...Yo soy...." entonces Grant le dice a Gato que acaba de llegar junto a Hotaru ¡¡¡Que era su padre!!! que llamo a ellos por que Kain hace años lo secuestro y que le lavo el cerebro borrando todo recuerdo de ellos y de su madre fallecida,Gato y Hotaru se sorprenden de la felicidad al darse cuenta que Grant ya revelo su identidad.Gato trata de decirle que si ya se puede ir a casa con Hotaru y Grant les dice que no quiere que ellos se vayan sin el hasta derrotar a Kain y prevenido la llegada del amo del mal,entonces a este le aplica su Exceed de Shin Majin Dangai,Kain comienza a tener falta de respiracion pero la estatua se a roto por completo y era....¡¡¡Geese Howard!!! [pero era casi el mismo de hace 11 años pero tenia la piel celeste debido a que habia destruido los pergaminos pero dio parte de su sangre para la estatua {segun las escrituras que le decian que si donaba su sangre a este ,iba a volver a la vida dentro de 11 años},e hizo una copia de los pergaminos para que lo resucitaran dentro de 11 años],quien le dice a los presentes en el lugar que su renacimiento significara la destruccion del planeta y que va a comenzar a reinar de nuevo en SouthTown.  
  
Entonces este se viene al lobby de la mansion donde esta su viejo enemigo y Rock ,y este ultimo le dice que si el es su padre ,pero se comienza a reir debido a que le dice que el habia sido robado y que la razon que lo trajo Kain no era para continuar su legado sino para matarlo...y le revela la mera verdad de el.  
  
Geese Howard le dice esto a Rock:  
  
"Tu madre no se murio por enferma ,sino por que yo la mate debido a que nunca me quizo dar los pergaminos que me han hecho mas fuerte,pero primero habia asesinado a tu verdadero padre,quien fue alguien que tenia las partes restantes de estos pergaminos y me desafio a un combate y lo habia matado,tu madre estaba embarazada en ese entonces,por lo que cuando nacistes me di cuenta que tu y ella no valian nada para mis propositos por la que la extermine en vez de verla morir lento y decidi enviarte a la calle por que en el fondo eres un debil jajajajaja"  
  
Rock ahora se arrepiente y se disculpa con Terry,y este le dice que es decision suya no de el,Rock decide buscar a Kain quien lo ha traicionado de forma cruel y se va al atico donde esta ,Kain (quien acababa de guardar muy oculto un cofre con los pergaminos) le dice que si lo perdona por darse cuenta que Geese no era su padre verdadero,Rock decide acabar con su vida y le aplica un Raising Storm,ahora se viene al lobby y se viene a enfrentar a Geese y este le dice:  
  
"¿Con que te atreves a enfrentarme?¿Quieres compartir el mismo destino que tu verdadera familia?"  
  
Terry interviene diciendole que el se debe de enfrentar a Geese,Rock acepta y se va con los demas, y Geese acepta su ultima batallla contra Terry.  
  
Capitulo 10:La ultima batalla   
  
Geese esta en el lobby y este se alista para enfrentar a Terry,Y en la puerta cerca de la mansion Rock aun esta lleno de furia y se asoma para decirle a Terry que se fuera por que iba a quemar la mansion para encerrar a Geese y hacer a este que se fuera,Terry le dice que primero el lo derrote y que despues el haga lo suyo,Rock no acepta la idea de Terry y se viene al lugar de calefaccion de la mansion,Terry se da cuenta que Rock esta loco,pero Geese le advierte que si iba a detener a Rock que primero pelee contra el,Terry acepta el trato final y comienzan a pelear:  
  
Geese decide presionar a Terry con un Jan Ei Ken y Terry lo contraataca con Power Wave,despues se le viene brincando con golpe fuerte y Burn Knuckle,de ahi este se aleja y Geese se levanta y le hace el Double Reppuken ,Terry lo esquiva y le da un golpe fuerte y un Power Dunk,mientras que Rock ya acaba de llegar al cuarto de calefaccion y este lo enciende y se va rapido del lugar pero la explosion que provoca lo trata de alcanzar,Mientras que Geese esta apunto de degollar a Terry pero este se safa y se pone muy furioso y se prepara para hacerle el Buster Wolf mientras que Geese lo provoca pero Terry se le viene a el con su DM ya mencionado,pero Geese se cubre con Raising Storm,entonces llega Rock y sale disparado y se viene junto a Terry y le dice que ahora se encargue de derrotarlo pero Terry no lo quiere dejar pelear por qeu anda muy debil por su batalla mientras que la mansion se hace escombros...  
  
Rock comienza a pelear contra Geese lanzando Reppukens y despues de que Geese se queda quieto Rock le hace un Hard Edge Strong ( qcb+C ) pero Geese lo contrataca con un Middle Body Blow y luego lo remata en el suelo con sus golpes y despues hace su DM de RBFF2 Holy Gates ( hcbx2+G ) y lanza a Rock en los escombros mientras que Terry se pone furioso y le hace el Rising Beat ( Exceed ) pero solo le dio hasta el sexto hit pero Rock se levanta y ayuda a Terry aplicandole a Geese el Shrine Knuckle SDM por lo que queda debil,y en ese momento llega Marco y Mr.Karate para ver lo que estaba pasando y los demas ( Andy,Joe,Jenet,Gato,Graint y Hotaru) les dicen que el solo se va encargar de vencer a Geese ,pero Terry ya a dado su ultimo esfuerzo al igual que Rock por lo que estos aceptan que ambos acaben con Geese de una vez por todas,entonces Mr.Karate se prepara para hacer su Haoh Sho Koh Ken y todos lo animan mientras que Geese se prepara para hacer su Deadly Rave,Mr.Karate se fija en donde estan los pergaminos que hacen a Geese un espiritu con su instinto mientras se prepara para lanzar su poder ,pero Rock y Terry se recuperan y le dicen a Marco que los guie para tratar de destruir los pergaminos para acabar con Geese de una buena vez por todas ambos se van directo a un cofre que se encontraban en los escombros y que habia guardado Kain por si moria,ya cuando llegaron al cofre Rock decide abrirlo y ahi estaban los pergaminos faltantes por lo que decide quemarlos con su poder pero...¡¡¡no los podia quemar por que no tenia el suficiente poder para destruirlos!!! por lo que le da a Marco los pergaminos por que sufre un desmayo de cansancio junto con Terry y de ahi llegan Andy,Joe y Jenet para atender sus heridas,por lo que Marco se burla de Geese diciendole que se efrente a el por que va a destruir dichosos pergaminos, Geese le hace su Deadly  
  
Rave a Marco pero el alcanza a lanzar los pergaminos para que Mr.Karate le lanze el Haoh Sho Koh Ken a ellos,pero Terry ya mas sano se le viene a Geese con su Buster Wolf DM y envia a Geese cerca de los pergaminos por lo que este se muere junto con el impacto del Haoh Sho Koh Ken:  
  
[accion]  
  
*Mr.Karate le lanza el Haoh Sho Ken a los pergaminos   
  
  
  
*Terry ya se vuelve mas fuerte y aleja a Geese (quien se acercaba a Marco) con su Buster Wolf  
  
*Geese se amontona con los pergaminos que reciben el impacto del Haoh Sho Koh Ken  
  
*Los pergaminos se destruyen y Geese se desparece junto con ellos haciendose polvo  
  
[/accion]  
  
Y asi muere el Amo del Mal Geese Howard y por fin se descubrio la verdad de Rock Howard de su padre,minetras que Terry y Jenet se alistan para casarse y Andy se regresa a Japon junto con Mai,Joe se va de nuevo a Tailandia para atender a Lilith quien habia dejado para el cuidado de su casa,Tizoc se retira de la lucha libre,Mr.Karate se va con Marco para iniciar las clases en su gimnasio mientras que Graint por fin ahora es feliz junto con Gato y Hotaru para vivir como una gran familia,mientras que Rock se vuelve como el mayor domo de la casa de Terry y Jenet.  
  
---FIN--- 


End file.
